


Undisclosed Desire

by DarkShikiArts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShikiArts/pseuds/DarkShikiArts
Summary: Erwin Smith, after leaving the military on honorable leave, has returned to the house he grew up in. Having to deal with memories of his younger self, and the loss of his father, he stumbles upon a man living in the home next to his. Despite Erwin picking up a sense of darkness and seeing his violent nature, he can't help but be drawn to him and takes a heavy interest.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am an amateur writer, and I am dyslexic. 
> 
> Please be kind and respectful. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW :

The white paint had faded and started to peel on the exterior of the house, leaving a darker shade of wood underneath. The gardens in the front had overgrown and vines crawled and spiraled up the sides looking for any taste of sunlight threw the overgrown trees. Erwin sighed. Wooden stairs creaked under his weight and the wind pulled the leaves across the porch floor. He didn't want to open this door. Not again. A sadness crept up in his chest and pulled at his heart. This was no longer his home, he thought, and yet, he has to open this door again. The handle was cool like the air around him. He inserted a silver key into the lock and pushed the heavy blue door back into a large foyer. The floor was still wooden, the walls still covered in a dim golden flower design that stretched into the living area. There was dust in the air, and it smelled of old books and dead plants. Webbing draped across the stairwell and on the ceiling. All the furniture had thick white sheets draped across them and the sunlight illuminated them threw the uncovered windows. Setting his suitcase down, Erwin walked to the staircase and climbed up, casually pushing a web or two from his face until he was on the second floor. The house was large and had 6 bedrooms. As he walked across the hall he passed the others and stopped at the doorway of what used to be his father's room. It was empty. Nothing but light cascaded down on the dusty floor. 

Looking farther down the hall, he walked to the last bedroom. His old room. It was empty as well but still had his child self echoed on every surface. Brushing his fingers on the bright blue walls, he gently touched his crude drawings. Pictures of him and his friends, as well as paintings his mother had done for him when he was a baby. He lost her early, but her art covered his room, even now. The sun's rays filled the small room and a faint memory of her came to his mind. The sound of her humming and the smell of lavender as she brushed the paint on the wall. Her tender kiss on his forehead as she held him in her arms and showed him her new masterpiece. Always smiling. Always cheerful even when he could only see her in that dark room. He would have gotten lost in the memory of her but a barrage of voices broke his thoughts.

Out the window, he saw a group of what looks like boys holding down a younger guy, crowding him and holding him down in the gravel road. Erwin raced down the hall and stairs in an effort to help him. It was a natural jump to help people, something he had always felt the need to do. Coming out of the doorway he yelled out " What are you doing?". It distracted the group long enough for the pinned guy to kick off two of them and punch the third straight in the throat, earning him a punch in the face from the fourth. " Hey," Erwin said getting closer, "I asked what you were doing in front of my house." Erwin was a big guy. He stood at 6'2" with a broad face and chest. His frame would be slim if not for his incredible shape. His size slightly intimidated the guys getting up after being kicked down. 

"This shit doesn't concern you old man." Yelled one of the boys. 

"Go back inside or you're next -" the fourth guy was caught off guard by a kick to the groan as the pinned guy shook him off and kicked the third in the back of the leg. Grabbing the man distracted by Erwin from behind and grabbing his throat, the younger guy spoke in a hateful tone. 

"Get the fuck off my turf you spinless pieces of shit. Did you really think you could gang up on me? ME? ". Throwing the guy backward, he took out a knife from his back pocket, "Get the fuck out of my face before your mommies come crying over your lost bodies, you hear me?" Struggling to get up, the four men backed off, shouting how they'd be back and the guy would be sorry. Turning around to face view, the guys look struck Erwin. His dark hair drenched in sweat and dirt, shaved on the back and sides. Blood flowing from a dainty nose on his pale skin. He was smaller than most men but build like a fighter. He had on a black beater and pleather pants. His ears decorated in jewelry and hanging crosses. Military-style boots laced in knots up his leg. Light bruises pooled on his arms and the marks of being held down started to form red marks. His deep eyes squinted hard at Erwin as if to ask if he wanted to die too. 

"Relax." Erwin insisted, "I was only trying to help." He held his hands up to show he wasn't planning anything. "You looked like you needed it." 

" Well, I didn't." Levi cut him off dryly. He clicked his knife back and slid it into his pocket, studying Erwin closely before walking closer to him. His hair was golden with shaved sides. He was dressed in normal attire; a dress shirt with a light blue jacket and blue jeans. As he got closer he had to tilt his head up to speak, something that irritated Levi. "Maybe you should think twice before just jumping to help someone you don't know? Not very smart. "

"It is in my nature I guess." Erwin's blue eyes locked with Levi's. " But I will remember that next time I see you getting dog piled on my front step". Levi let out a groan. The blond was making fun of him. He opened his mouth to make a sly remark but was hit with a wave of shock, falling to his knees. His nose was still bleeding and clotting all over his chest. Erwin bent down beside him, "Are you ok? Is it broken?"

"No, just lost too much blood." Erwin noticed a cut on the back of Levi's arm dripping blood as well. Making a quick judgment he helped Levi on his feet and got him walking. 

"Come inside. I have to have something to help patch you up." Levi wanted to protest and shove him off but couldn't. His vision was beginning to get blurry as he struggled to stay in line with the man's elongated footsteps. His shoes dragged across the wooden floor and eventually, he was laying down on white sheets. Red fingerprints stained the fabric as Levi tried to keep his breathing calm. He felt Erwin touching him, lifting up his arm to see a deep cut. A long piece of glass was deeply embedded in his skin. It must have happened while the four men were on him. It was worse than he thought. "I may have to call the hospital for this. You need stitches" 

"Fuck that." Levi sighed" I'll never hear the end of it. I can deal with it myself." Levi attempted to get up but was brought back down. 

"No, I can help. I just don't have anything to numb the pain. I can stitch it up but-" 

"I ain't a bitch." 

Erwin stood up and looked at him. "Well alright then, stay alive for 2 minutes." 

"My hero," Levi said sarcastically. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He was used to this. How many times had he woken up in the street? In some random house? In some ditch? He could hear heavy footsteps coming back to him. A mumbling of Erwin's voice could be heard but was being taken over by a ringing sound. Levi felt as though he would vomit, and then all he saw was black. 

\-----  
Levi woke in a sweat. He squinted his eyes to a large chandler above him on the ceiling. Raising his arm to help cover his eyes, he felt a pull on his forearm. Bandages cleanly warped on his arm along with sharp pain. He sat up looking around the room. Everything was covered in white Sheets.

"You're up". A voice startled him. It was that blond from before. "I was getting Worried. You were breathing really heavy in your sleep. If you didn't wake up in the next few hours I was going to drive yon to the ER."

"I don't need a damn ER," Levi said harshly, lifting himself to his feet. "What time is it?" Levi scratched at the back of his head.

"4 am." Erwin was sitting at the dining table. He had on a cream color sweater now and was eating from a bowl. He noticed Levi slightly shivering as he walked towards him. "I'm sorry there's no heat. I've only managed to get the electricity on, and the water."

"It's Fine." Levi stopped and leaned against the small wall that separated the room from the kitchen."What the fuck is that?" He brought his eyebrows together looking at the food Erwin had.

"Buttered noodles."

"That's Fucking gross."

"Says you." Erwin took another spoonful and smiled back at Levi. "You don't want any?"

Levi kicked himself off the wall and pulled at one of the chairs before plopping himself down."Sure, Chief 'Whitest man in history.' " Erwin laughed softly before getting up and grabbing a bowl. Levi took in the environment. He didn't like how open the windows were. No curtain to cover the black void on the other side made him uneasy. The space in the house was so big and fully furnished. Everything had an earthy feel to it. His leg shook as he looked back at Erwin. He had no idea what to think of him or anything that had happened. A sharp pain pulsed threw his arm. Lifting it up he gently poked at the bandage. A bowl of hot pasta was set in front of him in a sky blue bowl as he took in the damage on his body. 

"Be careful with that. I was able to work my magic but you need to keep it clean and not mess with it. You don't want the stitches to rip open." Erwin sat down and looked at Levi in a friendly way. It made Levi just as uneasy as the black windows. "I know it's not much but you do need to eat something." 

"If it's poisoned I will come back and haunt your furniture." Erwin let out a small 'pfft' at Levi's remark as he lifted the fork and looked at the plain food in front of him. Taking a bite he was surprised at how well it tasted. It grossed him out but he still found himself picking up the bowl and bringing it to his face. Erwin watched as the dark-haired man shoved down the entire bowl in a manner of minutes. It was like he hadn't had food in days. Erwin also put a large glass of water in front of Levi that he took as soon as he set the bowl back down. He could feel his stomach getting heavy but he took down the whole glass anyway. "Ugh, how do you eat that and stay sane." Erwin shrugged, collecting both their bowls and walking back into the kitchen. Levi stood and scratched the back of his head again. The feeling of dirt and blood on his body was starting to get to him. "Thank you, for all this," he stammered, "but I need to head out. I need a shower. My uncle is gonna kill me for the way I look. I can come back tomorrow with some money or something for taking me in."

" There's no need." 

"No one does this sorta thing for free." 

"Well, I guess I'm no one then?" 

Levi let out a sigh and rocked his hands on his hips. "Well, ok, if you say so. I'm leaving then."

"I can walk you out. Were do you live? I can drive you. You're in no condition to walk around."

" Relax, I live right next door. I don't need you walking me there like I'm your little Hunny ok? I'm off." Levi opened the front door and looked back while standing in the doorway. " Uhm... I'm Levi. By the way" 

"Erwin. Erwin smith" He had followed Levi up to the doorway and held the door. 

"Thank you, Erwin." Levi let go of the door awkwardly and shuffled himself off the porch. Erwin watched as he went down the stairs and turned right, walking down the gravel street. Levi turned back just in time to see Erwin close the door softly. He didn't know what to make of what happened. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to shove anyone away or dismiss their kindness. But there was something so strange and alluring about this man. It irritated him how he couldn't put his finger on how he felt. He was too kind, and uneasy. He was good looking too. "Ahhckkkk" Levi said aloud shaking his head. He flipped open his mailbox and saw nothing. Closing it, he looked up to see the lights in his house still on; the door open letting the cool air inside. "Time to get an earful." Levi swung the screen door open and walked in. He heard shuffling upstairs and his uncle came stomping down just in time to meet Levi in the kitchen. He got a glass out and turned the sink on, mentally prepared for the beating that was to come. 

"And just where the fuck have you been, huh? Got your punk ass kicked in again I see. Where is it." His uncles voice had a southern twang to it despite them living in Ohio. The state was weird like that. People spoke like city kids or they spoke as they lived in the country their whole lives.

"I don't have it," He got another swig of water." I was jumped and it was stolen off me." 

"The fuck it was. Do you know how much money that cost? You were supposed to pick it up and come straight here-"

"I did Kenny. I was followed and jumped. Someone tipped the red boys off, ok? The fuck you want from me?" Levi was met with a hard slap in the face that brought the dizziness back. Kenny picked him up by his hair till they were face to face. He was much older than Levi, His hair long to his shoulders. Deep-set eyes glaring into Levi's. 

"I want my diamondback, do you hear me? You think just cause your blood I won't treat you like anyone else in this gang? Is that it? "

" No" Levi spat.

"No what?"

Levi glared up at his uncle. He was apart of the gang known as the rippers. His uncle led them and was known to be the biggest crime boss in the city. They hid in the lower grounds of the town just off the to the side. Kenny's words always made their way deep in Levis' chest. It was painful to be rejected despite being raised by family. How long had it been since Levi was even treated like blood? "No, Sir." 

"That's a good boy." Kenney let him go, forcing Levi to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "I want my prize back boy. Don't make me do it myself. "

As Kenny got his way back up the stairs, Levi used the counter to stand up. He leaned over the sink to catch his breath. Anger started to boil in him. He hated this life. He hated his uncle. He twisted the nob turning the water off when he got a small glimpse of light from outside just over the trees. It was coming from Erwin's house. A heat flooded threw his body. He could still feel himself being carried. Erwin's soft gaze and the warmness. That was the uneasiness. That kind of kindness he wanted but had to stay away from. He knew he would never go back to that house. No. He needed to get his ass in the shower and go look for the boys responsible for his uncle's anger. 

\-------------

Erwin removed the sheet off the sofa in the living room. Unfortunately for him, the house had no matrasses left over, so it was the sofa life for him. He piled up the couch pillows behind his head and tried to get comfortable. He stared at the bloodstained sheet on the love seat sofa that Levi layed on. Every 30 min Erwin would check his pulse and see if he was feverish. The blood on the sheet was still vibrant. Levi had made no sound other than small whimpering as he was being stitched up. It was for the best that he fainted. The glass was deep in his arm and almost made Erwin faint from looking at it. The sight alone made Erwin think back on his life, and as he closed his eyes he could still see Levi's chest breathing, up and down. Up and down. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN - ACKERMAN -


	2. Chai Tea and White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does his best to maintain a calm demeanor around Erwin, knowing that if the truth of who he is comes out, Erwin would dismiss him.  
> Erwin's touch starved and feeling lonely invites any company he can from the broody raven, intrigued by his mannerisms and lifestyle.

The sun beat down on Erwin's back as he ripped the thick grass out from the back flower bed. Spider grass had formed a layer across the dirt, along with mini tres and a rough patch of weeds. Leaves had decayed and the flowers that once bloomed were now dried out and dead. Digging his fingers deep into the dirt, he riped up what he could. The ground was stubborn and hard to break up. But he preferred to wrestle with the ground than his own thoughts. Alone and cooped up in a house wasn't his forte, but he couldn't bring himself to contact an of his old friends. The house was suffocating, forcing him to re-live memories and past events he'd rather move on from. The sight of his father's old belongings and his mother's art was hard on his heart. He needed to keep himself busy but the thought of doing anything inside took all motivation out of him. Reluctant to be outside, he missed being out in nature and making things in the backyard garden. It used to be beautiful and a source of inspiration. He spent many evenings reading and creating stories in his head while surrounded by rose bushes and soft vegetation. But all of that was gone now, replaced with shades of greys and muck. Pulling up a large section of grass, a large wolf spider jumped out and another two raced up his arm. Jumping up and letting out a yelp, Erwin smacked at his arm and shirt, twisting around to ensure he got the eight-legged bugs off him. Grabbing at himself and checking his shorts, he heard a snicker come from somewhere close to him causing him to look away from his panic.

It was from Levi. He was wearing a tight black turtleneck with tight skinny jeans and thick black boots. He had the same cross earing hanging from both ears and black nail polish. Erwin could feel the extra heat from all the black. How could he not be dying wearing that? His dark hair was parted on the side and he had dark razers shielding his eyes. He had a smirk watching Erwin struggle. " What's wrong? Don't like bugs?" He asked, leaning on a steel fence. 

"Not if they want to kill me," Erwin answered huffing from the surprise. He hadn't seen Levi in four days since the incident. Seeing him now was pleasant, and a small inkling of joy hit him. Erwin was introverted but didn't like to be alone. He pulled his white shirt up and wiped the sweat from his face as he walked closer to the fence, hoping to have a conversation so Levi didn't just walk away. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"Long enough to see that," The bruise on his nose hadn't quite disappeared and there was a slight blush on his cheeks from the heat, "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to clean up the back of the house. There used to be a pretty garden back here and I was hoping I could revive it." He leaned on the fence next to Levi from the opposite side. "It seems there is a nest of spiders in my way, so I guess I have to buy some raid or something." 

"No, you don't need to poison them," Levi said quickly. He straightened up, "I can fix it." He turned and walked his back patio to a small shed. Erwin watched him go in and observed the setting. The back yard wasn't very big. There was a thick forest that bled into on the other side. There was almost nothing in the back yard but a short layer of grass and a concrete patio with a table and two chairs. Levi came back out of the house with a gas canister. He held it out to Erwin and once he took it, Levi pulled himself up, jumping over the fence and taking the canister back. They both walked over to the flower bed. "Don't you have and garden gloves? " 

"I don't, sorry." Letting out a sigh, Levi picked up a large stick and started drawing a line, separating the dirt from the stairs and extending the line to the grassy parts of the yard. Erwin didn't have a clue what he was doing but he watched him, stepping out of his way. When he was done, he picked up the gas can, uncaped it, and starting from the grass line, he slowly poured the gas on the line all the way up to the wall on both sides. He then held the can up against the house and poured the gas down the wall until it trickled into the hardened dirt. After a minute of waiting, the dirt began to move around and multiple nests of spiders came up to the surface, making a run for the grass field careful not to touch or cross the grass lines Levi had made. Erwin watched in astonishment at the sight. " How?" 

"They can smell it in the dirt. You wanna do it from the wall though, because you don't want to kill them, just snuff them out. Also, it prevents them from running onto your house." 

"Are you a lover of bugs?"

"Bugs are fucking disgusting. I just can't stand mindless killing. If it's not necessary, you shouldn't do it." He hopped over the spider line and back to the fence, dropping the canister back in his yard and then walking over to Erwin. "Spiders are good for the earth. You just need to move them." Erwin stared at Levi as he spoke. He sounded so passionate about something he wouldn't have ever thought twice about.

"I suppose you're right." They stood there watching the spiders flee until the movement began to stop, and Levi let out a sigh.

"Do you mind, if I wash my hands? They smell like gas." He sounded uncomfortable as he looked down at his hands and rubbed at his fingers.

"Of course. " They stepped over the bug road and Erwin opened the back door for Levi as he made his way into the kitchen. The door was connected to the living room with the kitchen on the right side. Levi ripped off a paper towel from a holder connected to a cabinet beside the sink, and held it between his hand and the sleeves of his shirt, careful not to get the stench on the fabric. Erwin realized right away how meticulous his movements were. How easily he navigated from one spot to the other. Using his elbows to turn on the water, his wrist to pump the soap in his palm, counting under his breath in a rhythm only to rinse his hands then cup the water and wash off any access residue in the sink before using his elbow to turn the water back off again. He dried his hands with a new towel and used it to pick up the folded towel used to roll up his sleeves throwing them both away. He was fascinating. "How is your arm?" Erwin asked realizing Levi may leave now that he had helped. 

Levi raised his arm up to show the stitched up wound. " It's fine I guess, I clean it four times a day." 

"Four?" 

" Well, I disinfect it twice a day, and I take up to two showers a day so, I'm sure it's fine." 

Erwin walked up close to him and looked at the healing cut. "May I?" He held his hand out, asking to touch his arm. 

"Sure but you need to wash those hands first." Erwin scrubbed at his hands and fumbled around the sink less elegantly than Levi had. When he was dried off Levi held the arm out as Erwin looked closely, touching red areas to ensure no infection had set in. He was surprised it was healing so well. a red line and scalp had started to form and Levi definitely was disinfecting it enough.

"Soon you will have to take the stitching out," He released his arm and walked to the sink, opened a cabinet door, and took out a mug," I recommend you do to a clinic for that." He walked over to a coffee maker filled a little less than halfway and pours some of the bean juice into the cup. Levi scrunched his face seeing Erwin take a big swig of what had to now be cold black coffee. 

"I can't just remove them myself?" 

"You can try but it will hurt like hell and you'll definitely regret it."

"And if I don't take them out?" 

"Your body will reject them. You ever have a rejected tooth?" 

Levi made a face, reaching up and pushing his sunglasses on his head, his short hair back with them. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Should I do it now?" 

"You should get it checked out, but I think you have a few more days you can wait." Erwin drank down the last of his coffee before going for another. 

"Do you want actual good coffee?" Levi asked making another face. 

Erwin stopped midway and looked back at him. "You want to go out and get coffee? At 1 pm?" 

"Why does it matter what time of day it is?" 

"I guess you're right. I'm going to have to wait until your trick settles down anyway."

"We could get food too. If you want. Have you been outside all day?"

" Yes, I have. That's probably a good idea too." Erwin only now realized how hungry he was. He had been in such a deep thought prosses before that he never stopped to hydrate himself." Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Please do." Levi said casually." I'll wait." 

Erwin nodded and walked off to the stairs, making his way to the large room was his suitcase lay open with a pile of his clothes. Dropping his sweaty clothes on the ground and grabbing a towel. His heart was raising. - It's just a casual thing- Erwin said to himself. But he couldn't help getting worked up. Levi looked like a gothic supermodel, even with the bruised skin and tired eyes. He was so pale and different from the men Erwin had felt drawn to before. Definitely a change from the types of men Erwin longed to have accompanied with him. 

Levi walked into the living area and sat in the same spot he was in when Erwin played doctor with him. The room was large and wooden, a red rug covered the floorboards and Levi realized he was in such a rush to wash the gas off his hands that he never took off his shoes. The rug had a deep blue and yellow texture interwoven in it and a golden edge. A glass table sat in the middle with a couch in front against the wall. The love sofa he sat on worked as its own wall between the hall and kitchen. There was a fireplace on the opposite side of him, empty and blackened on the interior. The fireplace had trophies on the top and pictures, and two full walled in bookcases on the sides. There were so many books filling each shelf. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to the fireplace looking at the trophies. They were all in Erwin's name. Debate trophies, multiple rewards for tennis and swimming, glass appreciation statues for things like poetry and public speaking. The Two frames in the center held a diploma with an acceptance letter to a university Levi never heard of, and the other, a purple heart. It was issued three years ago. 

"My father was a teacher," Erwin's voice broke threw the silence and Levi whipped back to see Erwin walking closer to him. He has his hair combed down and was wearing a black turtleneck with a blue suit like a cardigan and blue pants. The sent of spiced wood and lavender filled the air as he got closer. "He loved collecting books. My favorite was this one." He reached up and pulled a gold decorated book with a red exterior. "Gullivers travels. I don't know why. The idea of being whisked away, going someplace completely new always intrigued me. I've read this book so many times and just wanted to escape in it." He flipped threw the pages as he spoke, his face looked somber as if his guard has gone down. The sunbeams seeped threw the window showering him in gold light and Levi looked at a man he perceived for the first time as incredibly sad. "But that's in the past." Erwin put the book back in its place and perked himself up turning to face Levi."Shall we head out?" 

"Yea." Levi watched him reach over to the table and grab a silver watch and put it on as he walked. It was only now Levi noticed the small stagger in his movement. He glanced back at the purple heart before biting his lip nervously and walking out with him. 

\----------

The coffee shop Levi recommended was 30 min from his place. Erwin didn't mind driving that far if it meant he could spend some more time outdoors and with his strange neighbor. The shop itself was small and quiet. Only a few people sat inside, all with books or a laptop. Levi chose the table furthest from the front door and pulled out a stool at the round steal table and Erwin followed. Within a minute a waitress walked up to the table handing them both menus. "Hello Levi, it's nice to see you again!" A smile stretched across her face painted red. She was beautiful and cat-eyed, with strawberry blond hair.

"Thank you willow. Anything new today?"

"For the teas no, but we have added two new sweetbreads to our menu. I have not tried the crescent bread bowl but I have tried the raspberry delight. It's a sweetened potato bread with swirls of raspberry baked in and a cream center."

Levi pondered over the menu. His leg was crossed and his glasses now held in his hand. "I'll just have the usual. Fruits not really my thing." 

"Of course!" She said cheerfully taking the menu from his hands. "And for you sir?"  
Erwin was still looking over the list. "What exactly is the 'MIDNIGHT GOLD' dark brew?"

"Oh! It's a blend of traditional dark roasted coffee beans with a hint of cocoa and orange. It's mild and not too sweet." 

"I'd like to try that then."

"Alright! And did you want anything to eat with your drink?"

"Can I try the egg and ham delight?"

"Of course you can! I will have everything for you shortly!" She took Erwin's menu and after glancing back at Levi with a smile she skipped back up the counter, giggling with her coworker.

"Someone likes you," Erwin said playfully.

"She's just happy because she knows I tip." 

Erwin chuckled and propped his elbow up on the table and put his head in his hands as Levi sat down his glasses and propped himself up the same way. Both men staring at each other. "Did you have any other plans for today other than spy on me and take me out?" Erwin wasn't even gentle this time about his flirting. He nearly regretted saying it until he saw a smile break onto levis' face. 

"Oh no, you caught me." He joked. "I don't have work until later tonight and went out for some fresh air. Was going to hang out with a friend but she canceled. And here we are." He could see Erwin watching him intently. His large eyes, blue with a deep grey ring along the outer edge, locked tight on Levi as he spoke. 

"Glad I was available." Erwin gave a small smile and Levi felt his heartbeat jump. Did he really just take this man out on a date? No. it was just a casual hang out. Nothing more." What kind of work do you do? If you don't mind me asking.

He was taken aback by the question but Levi quickly pulled himself together. "I clean up streets and help out around the city." The words flowed off his tongue as usual whenever he lied to people. "If someone needs help with something I help them."

"huh. So like, a government job?" Erwin hadn't moved an inch and for some reason that made Levi sit upright. 

"Yea, something like that. It pays well at least."

"Is that why you're so good at fixing things?" 

"Perhaps."

The conversation was broken by willow returning to their table with a tray. Opening a pair of wooden stool legs, Willow placed the tray on the top and proceeded to give the mean what they ordered. "Ok so! One cup of Midnight Gold and your sandwich," she sat Erwin's food in front of him and he was instantly met with the savory smell, reminding him again that he hadn't eaten. "And for you Levi, two butter croissants lightly toasted and a large cup of vanilla chai made with light creme and almond milk and extra cinnamon on top." Setting the cup down, she turned and gently picked the tray back up and closed the legs. "Anything else for you?"

"No thank you," Levi waved in dismissal.

"Alrighty! Take your time and enjoy it!"

Erwin was already taking down the egg delight as Levi sipped at his tea, his eyes still on him. He didn't want to talk about himself any more than he had too. It was better that way. It NEEDED to be that way. - This won't go far - he thought. - They can't go far- . and yet he had this odd feeling about Erwin. He could assume the man was a good speaker, and intuitive. The trophies in his home showed him that much. As for the purple heart, Levi was beginning to second guess getting involved. Things could turn out ugly for both him and Kenny if a vet were to find out who they really were. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked Erwin the same question. 

Wiping his mouth down Erwin sighed as he answered. " I'm actually unemployed at the moment." 

"Bullshit." Levi spat out." No way you have a house like that all to yourself without income."

Erwin looked off for the first time, struggling to voice out what he normally wouldn't tell anyone. But he finally got the words to say and figured no harm could be done. "My father gave it to me. It's the house I grew up in." 

"Your father must be rich to afford that." 

"My father died, three years ago." 

Levi froze. Those words were bitter and he watched Erwin look down, cupping his mug tightly. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. That's a heavy loss." Levi bit at his bottom lip again. This was a touchy subject he didn't mean to bring up. 

It felt like a minute had passed before Erwin spoke again. "My father taught college world history and economics, as well as art history on the side."

"What is art history?"

"It's history. About art."

"Why does art need a history class?" 

"Everything has a history. Also, it's to punish those who chose art as a career," Erwin half-smiled at his joke. "There was a new course introduced at the art school he taught at called 'Advanced Knowledge Painting and Drawing Course'. It was recreational but the teacher who taught it caught my father's eye. She was a well-established artist in the city already and she took an interest in him too. Five years of dating eventually lead to them getting married. Her art took off and she and my father lived a very comfortable life. And then I came along." Erwin choked up saying that last line.

Levi felt a heaviness hit his chest. He wanted to respond with something along the lines of 'I know the feeling' but asked " What happened?" Instead. 

"She died when I was four." Erwin adjusted himself in his chair taking in a drink before continuing, "I don't remember much about her. I don't remember her face but my dad always told me I looked like her. I have her eyes and skin color and hands. She had really bad pregnancy complications but pulled threw. My father said I was lucky I wasn't a premature birth like the doctors said I'd be. My mother, however, had to stay an extra week in the hospital. She would have health issues frequently after that. She couldn't go to art shows anymore or finish large projects. She always tried and then one night, her heart stopped." A short pause later Erwin kept going." My father still was able to keep up and live off her success. So when he passed he had put in his will that the house, and everything in it, would be given to me." Finishing his coffee he looked at Levi for a response and found him looking sorrowful. "Was that too much? Usually, I don't talk about myself at all but I felt like opening up."

"it's fine honestly. I asked the question." Levi could see him searching his face. It had been a heavy subject but something Levi knew too well.

The two of them sat and talked about random topics and events until an hour had passed and Levi called willow over for the check. Paying for both parties, Levi also handed willow a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep it a secret like usual. She smiled and thanked him, skipping off back behind the counter. "You were not kidding," Erwin said shocked. Levi just gave a half-smile as he put his sunglasses back on and exited the cafe. Since they were already in the city Erwin asked if there was anything else Levi wanted to do before heading back. He suggested a few antique stores and they both looked at and questioned the things they found there, Levi coming across a glass Japanese tea set he couldn't leave without. The day burned down quickly before Levi stated he had to get back for work. 

As Levi and Erwin exchanged some last words, Levi heard his name being called. Kenny came walking up the two of them, his shoes making a thud as he came closer. "There ya' are, I was wondering were you sped off too. Who's this?"

"Oh um, Erwin, this is Kenny, my uncle. Kenny, this is Erwin, our new neighbor. Just getting acquainted that's all." 

"Pleasure to meet you," Erwin stated firmly. 

"Yea you too," Kenny stated just as firm. "Well I hate to cut y'all short but I need the little man for some work."

"We were just saying goodby." Levi started to walk back and gave a short wave to Erwin. "See you around." 

"Of course." Erwin waved back before turning and walking into his house. 

"That your new boyfriend? Petra gonna be mad at you cheatin' on her." Kenny laughed.

"Do shut the fuck up," Levi said rolling his eyes, making Kenny laugh even louder. 

Erwin slid off his shoes and cardigan, draping it across the stair handrail. He rested himself on the couch stared up at the ceiling. He had a good time with Levi, yet one thought kept invading his mind. Levi was lying to him. When he spoke about his job, it was unnatural. Like it had been rehearsed. Laying down he let his mind wander. Who was this man? He had only met him twice but Erwin felt content to see him again. wanting to know who the real Levi was.

\---------

Levi drug the metal bat across the concrete making a sound similar to nails on a blackboard. He was wearing long, black rubber gloves that reached up to his elbows, covering his long sleeves. Clear plastic covered his boots as his feet walked threw the fresh blood on the floor. A black face mask bound tightly to his face with his deep-tinted glass. He was pacing in a circle around a man rigged up in a chair. Two people stood on either side of the room. One was a taller man, tan skin, and light brown hair. The other was a girl, red-headed, small like Levi but just as tough. Stopping at the foot of a chair, the panicked voice of the man being held down started to strain threw Levi's focus. 

"I promise, " the man choked out, blood caked on his face and teeth," I swear to you, on my life, I did NOT send those boys after you." 

"So you've said, however," Levi pulled out his pocket knife and unhooked it with one hand," A little birdie told me and Kenny that you and Danial set this whole thing up. so either the old woman lied or," The knife slammed hard right above the man's kneecap and he let out a loud howl, "You're all fucking with me!" The man screamed in pain and it echoed down the empty building. 

"NO! NO! NO! I swear I don't know Levi I swear! FUCK -," Leaning his head back he let out a string of curse words, breathing so heavy he rocked himself back and forth. His hands in tight fists as his wrist ribbed against the chains holding him down. Levi left the knife in his leg, for now, knowing every time the man flinched the shock would hit him. 

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You get to deal with me. You could be here lying to Kenny, but then you'd already be dead."Levi lifted the bat up getting a good grip of it, looking at his hands as he spoke. "Should I let him know you all resisted? That you all think you can expand to his territory?"

"I'm not, I would never fuck with you Ackerman's. I know my place. I value my life! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO AFTER YOU?" 

"Apparently you don't value your life enough." Levi took a swing to the other kneecap. All the built-up anger came out in every swing. This was the third day trying to find what was taking from Kenny. Three days in this hell when all he wanted to do was-. His hits got heavier as he thought about that name. The man screamed in pain as he continued to lash out, only stopping when he heard a crack. The smell of vomit flooded the room as the man started to go into shock. Levi reached down grabbing a hand full of hair. "You don't get to pass out on me. Not until I get what I want." 

"I-" The man struggled to keep his eyes open, choking on his vomit and blood, "I don't know. I swear I don't know." His face was battered and bruising over. The sight of it made Levi sick. The stench alone was repulsive enough. A cell began to ring and startled him as he let go of the man and reached in his pocket, pulling out an old Nokia burner phone.

"He won't talk. He's a dead man," Levi said quickly. 

Kenny's voice broke threw to the other side, "That's fine. Finish him off. Danial screamed like a pig and told me everything. Come to the usual and ill fill yall in."

"Got it." He flipped the phone closed then pulled his pocket knife out of the passed out the man's leg. The other two in the room walked over to him, the guy taking the bat and the girl helping to remove the face mask. "We leave him here. Clean the area and don't take off anything until we get to the car." He grabbed the face mask and wiped at the blood sticking to the handle of the knife turning to the other member."You make sure he gets to an ER." The redhead joined Levi walking out of the empty room into a lot where they stripped themselves of anything covered in blood, tossing it into a dumpster and then setting it on fire. There was a mat black motorcycle on the other side of the lot chained up to a poll. The moonlight highlighting on them both as they walked there the gravel and busted road. When they reached the bike, Levi bent down unhooking one of the bags and pulling out a spare shirt for the both of them.

"That was a bit harsh in there, even for you." The girl took the tan shirt from him and pulled it over her head. "You've been really on edge the past couple of days. Did you and Kenny get into it again?" 

"He's up my ass every day over this." Levi yanked a different long sleeve black shirt over his head and swung his leg over the bike," I just want to get this shit over with." 

"Why?" Petra grabbed Levi at his waist and swung her leg over, sitting firmly behind him," Don't tell me my bestie has a man?" 

"I wish." Levi breathed the words out sarcastically and ramped the bike up. The truth was he wished his time with Erwin hadn't gone by so quickly. This life was getting old and was never a comfort to him. But he knew no matter what he did he'd always have this life. It was a burden. Long days and heavy nights. Driving threw the traffic with petra on his back, he let his mind wander. He knew he couldn't allow the thought of being with anyone get in his head. But even so, thoughts of where to take Erwin next came popping in and invasive thoughts of seeing him smile at him were all he could think about. No one had ever looked that way at Levi. He couldn't let Erwin get involved. This was dangerous. it was ludicrous but, even so...


	3. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Keny find out there is a problem within the gang.
> 
> Erwin has a surprise visitor.

Erwin had his hands back in the dirt of the backyard garden, doing his best to utilize the trick Levi had shown him to get rid of the nests of spiders. He had woken up late today but managed to drag himself outside. The feeling he got staying indoors was almost too much for him. Using a different method of soaking the ground with water, he was able to pull up the rest of the crabgrass out of the gardens and uproot any of the dried up plants. Not much could be saved but this meant he had a nearly clean slate to plant what he wanted. Although, he really didn't know what he wanted to add or fix. He usually had a plan for everything but for the first time, he had no idea what to do with the house, the yard, or even himself.

Picking up a large leaf bag, the bottom was suddenly ripped open by the thorny rosebush beside it. The wet leaves and dirt fell onto the ground and on his shoes, leading him to curse under his breath. What happened to the days where he could do things with grace and dignity? Lately no matter what he did a mistake would eat at him to the point were even a ripped bag of leaves felt like the end of the world. Behind him, he heard footsteps and the grass crunch. A smile spread over his face as he said " Come to make fun of me again, Levi?", only to turn around and find someone else was standing there. His large blue eyes widened as he looked at his old friend.

\--------------------------

Levi woke up in a soft bed surrounded by pink. Dazed and wiping his eyes he took in his surroundings. Cute wall posters and anime figurines danced on shelves around him. The wall was painted a pastel blue and made the light looming in soft. He could hear the sound of the shower in the distance. Removing the thick multi-colored pastel blanket from him, he sat up and felt the cool air from the unit above him making the hair on his legs stand on end. The smell of strawberry incense was strong, a bit too strong, and he got to his feet to put it out. The flicker of red broke apart on the neon skull tray. The squeal of the shower being turned off along with the sound of music started to wake him more. He didn't get a lot of sleep. He never does. He went to bed only a few hours prior to when the sun had started a new day. He had been watching youtube until he fainted in the pillows. It's all he could do to exhaust himself until his body finally forced him to rest. Turning to see his clothes neatly folded in a pink and white office chair, he walked over the light wooden floor and stopped at the white desk. It was messy. Art supplies scattered about and paper stacked in an undesirable way decorated the small area. A plate with toast crust and a half drank glass of milk sat on its edge. Above the desk was a tack board covered in photographs. Some were of plants, bugs, and statutes from downtown. But some were of him. His brooding face and demeanor made the photos look so sad and disaturated. Levi pulled his turtleneck over his head and down his body. Pulling up his pants, his eyes caught sight of a letter under a stack of the drawings hoarded up on the desk. He pulled it out gently so he didn't disturb the mess and read it. 

' Dear Petra,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Maria College of Art.  
The photography program is eager for your arrival!   
You have also been nominated to receive our $40,000 grant to help cover your four years with us!   
In this letter, you will see our home package as well as-' 

The door to the shower opened and the small redhead walked out in pink sweats and a Sailormoon tee. Her hair was still damp as she patted it down with a big blue towel. She stopped when she saw Levi awake but her face turned to embarrassment when she saw what was in his hands. "Levi!" She sounded exhausted as if him snooping in her things was a repetitive thing, "You can't just-"

"You got in?" The raven wasn't interested in being yelled at. He knew she was trying hard to get into University. 

"Levi please," Petra reached for the letter only for Levi to jerk it up from her."Levi! Stop!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's none of your business." Petra grabbed the paper from him and gently shoved him out of the way so she could sit in her chair, pulling the top drawer open and shoving the letter inside."You can't just-"

"Are you going?"Levi was frank and to the point. "The letters date was sent 3 months ago? Please tell me your-"

"No." Petra cut him off. Her tone was high as if angry but also scared.

"Why not?" Levi matched her tone but with more aggression. 

"Levi...". 

"I don't understand you. You have all this talent and you're just wasting it-". -Wasting it on me, in this life, on those people- he thought. 

Petra stood and to his level and got in his face, "You are not doing this to me today. You have no room to judge my decisions with your hypocritical nonsense." 

"We are not the same."

Petra let out a loud sigh and grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and walked to her door mirror. "Of course you'd say that. Because no one could ever be like you right? You just don't understand"

"I don't understand what?" Levi was losing his patience. He couldn't understand why Petra was so hell-bent on throwing her life away. But he was also jealous and the sting of her being so frivolous with her talents made him all the more aggressive.

"Nothing. Just drop it please." She stood in front of her door mirror brushing her wet hair and could see Levi glaring from behind. "I still have things here I value, stuff I want to do. It's.. not easy for me to just leave ok?" 

"This isn't real. You and me, Petra it's not real. Why would you stay in this gang knowing that? Why are you throwing it away for some stupid -" Petra turned swiftly then and Levi felt a sting hit I'm in the cheek. Petra's angry face melted almost instantly and she dropped her brush on the floor.

"Oh.. oh no Levi I'm sorry i-" she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly pulled him into her. "It was just a reaction I didn't mean to hit you." Out of everyone in Levi's life, Petra was one of the few friends Levi had made. She and he were close, and a place of safety from the life they both lived. Petra was also one of the few who knew and understood Kenny's temper. She knew how he would take it out on Levi and was the one Levi would run too when it was at its worse. Like last night. She had seen him bruised up and bleeding. She knew Levi wanted the best for her like he wanted the best for others. He had seen more than her and knew well what happens to people who get stuck. The cage Kenny had over people. 

"It's ok. It didn't hurt, and I deserved it. I went too far." Petra let go and wiped her eyes as she shuffled back to her bed. She plopped down and exhaled. " I need to hear that you know its not real. I don't want this illusion we have for others to be the thing holding you back."

"I know our relationship isn't real. But that's not why I'm staying." Petra put her face in her hands, "I can't afford it. I need to make a deposit of $300 by August first to claim my spot and I just can't do it."

"That's two weeks from now." Petra didn't say anything. But her shoulders told Levi what he needed to know. She was shuddering and holding back her disappointment.

After a moment she spoke."My dad says he'd rather me just go to the community school here. I could get a job at his shop and make the money I need."

"Oh for fucks sake." Levi scowled at the thought of her in that dump of a bakery with her whiney father. All the man did was leach off her money and her mother was much worse.

Petra lifted her head up and looked at Levi, "I don't mind. Not really. I still get to hang with you and stuff so at least I won't be lonely. Besides, you know the rules for leaving the gang."

"I wouldn't let it happen"

"Levi-"

"No one would touch you."

"You're going to fight thirty men all at once?"

"If I have too" Petra let out a sad laugh, but Levi was dead serious. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm her the way he had seen other women who joined get hurt. Petra was a good fighter and a talented sports athlete but against the ruthless behaviors of sick men older than her, she wouldn't last. That's why he had made it clear that she was his to everyone around. If anyone touched a hair on her head, they were dead. He still wasn't sure why she had asked Kenny to join in the first place but didn't want to know all the same. All he knew was he had to protect her. 

She let her face rest into a sad smile before saying "This is the life I have now. I just have to accept it."

"No, you don't. You can change it." 

"So can you." Petra turned her gaze at Levi's serious face." You were talking in your sleep this morning." Levi raised an eyebrow at the sudden subject change. "You were talking about a garden. Or a maze. You even giggled and smiled and I teared up a bit watching you. I've never seen you smile like that before. " 

Levi shifted his weight as his face got red. He didn't remember anything from his sleep. "I've smiled before," he pouted

Petra shook her head, "No. Not like that." 

Embarrassed, Levi reached down and picked up the hairbrush and sat down next to her, the smell of her sweet shampoo surrounded the both of them. "Did I say anything else?"

"Hmm, depends, do you know a guy named 'Erwin'?" He hadn't told petra about his aloof neighbor yet. Levi's eyes widened and his mouth opened to deny knowing anyone by that name, but the voice of Petra's father yelling up the stairs shook them both. He was asking if Levi was there and upset that his bike was in the driveway again. Petra got up quickly and opened her door to shout back and as they held their convo Levi's phone rang from across the room. It was from Kenny again. He quickly checked the time and realized he was late to meet him. Kenny had gotten too drunk last night to talk about anything which had led to them fighting instead of getting anything done. Levi didn't care about beating the shit out of people if it was necessary but Kenny, he wasn't afraid to kill a man. Knowing what his uncle had done to the boy after getting the info needed set him off causing the two to be kicked out of the bar and told to come back today.

"Petra I need to go." She was still talking with her father and didn't hear him. Levi took that opportunity to open the drawer back up and take the letter, making sure the collage P.O box was on it. He folded it up and slid it in his back pocket before leaving the room. "I'm leaving Petra."

"Oh, so soon?" She whined.

"Yea, Kenny called. I'm late." He ran down the stairs briefly running into Petra's father. "Mr.Ral." Levi nodded.

"Levi," Mr.Ral said with disgust. Levi was on thin ice with him and he knew it. "So you stayed the night again I see."

"Daddy, leave him alone." Petra sassed. 

"I will not! To have my little girl home so late then slip by me in the morning is unacceptable!"

"My apologies. Later Ra!" he said as he scurried out the door. Levi jogged over to his bike and kicked it in gear, feeling the vibrations of his phone going off again. He hoped today wouldn't be anything like what yesterday had been. But those chances were slim. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hanji?" Erwin could barely get the name out of his mouth as he stood as still as a deer.

"Who's Levi?" The visitor was tall and slim, built with androgynous features and long brown hair tied up in a messy bun. A pair of wide-rimmed glasses decorated their face. 

"Uh... My, he's my neighbor." Erwin stuttered, still in shock to see an old comrade in his backyard. 

"I see. Then you've been here long enough to know him." Hanji let a small grin appear before walking closer to Erwin. "Nile said he spotted you and I couldn't believe it was true. So I had to come to see for myself. Even if I wasn't invited." 

"Hanji i-"

"it's fine, you don't have to explain yourself." They held up their hands and let out a short laugh." I know it must be uneasy for you, being back here. You avoided it for years." Hanji took a glance around at the mess Erwin was making. "You're taking up gardening?"

"I didn't like looking at all the dead plants." Erwin didn't take his eyes off Hanji. His heart was racing. The last time he had seen them was during the President's meeting, where they were each given a purple heart. At a closer glance, Erwin could see the reflection of their left eye. It was made out of glass. The price Hanji had to bare for Erwin's incompetence. Seeing the scars on his old friend's face hit him sourly but he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Yes, the sight must have been depressing." Hanji kicked at one of the sticks in the yard. "How are you holding up?" Erwin didn't know how to answer. More so because despite doing better than before, he wasn't doing well at all. "I had heard you went off the deep end for a while. So I'm surprised seeing you look so clean, and sobber."

"Who told you that?" It was true, Erwin didn't handle the mental scars and the PTSD that came from his experience all too well. 

"People talk. Also, you called Maria in one of those ... instances.." 

"What?" Erwin turned to beat red. He didn't remember that at all. He hadn't spoken to Maria since before being shipped out. -take care of Nile- she had told him. 

"Yea, it scared her. Then you went back under the radar. To be quite honest we all thought maybe you... But then Nile spotted you with some guy in a cafe. He wanted to confront you but you know him, he doesn't really have the balls for open confrontation." 

"Hanji,"

"So I had to come to see you. I know you don't want our company anymore. Seeing me is probably really hard for you. We used to be so close so I just thought... I had to see you. To know you were alive."

"Hanji."

"But now I know so I can leave you be. With your garden-" Hanji was met with an abrupt hug and warm tears on their neck. Hanji's own eye started to water as they returned Erwin's embrace. "I've missed you for so long. I'm so glad you're still here Erwin. I'm so glad."

The two would stay in each other's embrace for a while before Erwin apologized for getting Hanji's nice jacket dirty. They gave him a slap in the shoulder and laughed as they entered the house. Hanji helped Erwin make some coffee and as he cleaned himself off, rummaging threw the fridge getting out some food for them to eat as they talked. It was as if the time apart didn't matter. Like the time apart was never an issue. "So this Levi," Hanji suddenly brought up, "Was he who you were with at that coffee shop?" 

Erwin choked a little on his drink before answering. "Oh um, that. Yea, that's him."

"Nile said he thought you were babysitting at first."

Erwin let out a soft chuckle. "Ah yes, he is short, but he's definitely nothing like a child once you really see him."

"Really see him?" Hanji gave Erwin a look.

"No! Not like that! Shit." Hanji belted out a loud laugh at the casual innuendo that Erwin made. "I meant he's ya know, a man."

"What's he like?"

"Cool. Collected. Goth."

"You??? On a date with a goth? That's not your usual type." 

"It wasn't a date." Hanji looked at him dryly. "It wasn't. He just offered to take me out so I said yes- It's not a date." Hanji started to laugh again as Erwin sighed and wiped his hair from his face. 

"Ok but, would you ever invite him out so I can meet him?" 

Erwin hesitated. "Like, invite him where?"

"There's a performance happening at the art exhibit. You're invited to come. Plus Maria is the co-host so you should go."

"I don't know... based on what you told me that might be a bad idea."

"We want to see you." Hanji sounded remorseful telling him that.

Erwin sat back on the sofa taking it in. It had been a long time since he had spoken to really anyone, and after hearing he had called his old highschool EX during a bender made it all the more frightening. Hanji said they didn't know what was said over the phone but that she looked for him for weeks. A wave of shame fell over him and he got lost in his thoughts as Hanji continued about the party plans and who would be there. It was hard not going to a place deep in his head. It was hard not to let the anxieties well up in his chest and beat in his throat. Those Three years out of service had been a haze. He had been everywhere, been with different people, in and out of houses, no footing anywhere just a loose cannon with no moral right direction. Until he ended up back here in his old home. Until he met him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Levi walked into the downtown bar owned by a local friend and beelined it to the second floor, ignoring the people turning their heads who recognized him. He felt his pocket buzzing again as he reached the far right booth where Kenny was sitting. "Relax, I'm here." Levi sat on the opposite side of the booth. It was a half-circle couch around a circular table. The red leather squicked aginst levis pants as he planted himself in front of his uncle.

"You been at that girl's house all this time? The fuck took you so long?" Kenny was wearing his usual duster and black slim suit, along with a tacky fedora he never took off. 

"Traffic," Levi said knowing Kenny thought he was full of shit. The two glared at each other still pissed at one another for the night prior.

"You done?" In between the two Ackermans' was a tall strongly build blond woman. Traute Caven. She owned the bar they were in and was well established in the city. She had a long reputation within the community to not be someone people fucked with. Every man and woman sitting and drinking or huffing down a cigarette was ready and armed to come to her defense if need be. She was also the only person Levi had ever seen backtalk Kenny and live to see another day. "Not to rush your love fest or anything but due to your late arrival we need to move along fast." The blond reached into the bag she had in her lap and pulled out four slips of paper, handing two each to the Ackermans. "These were hanging up on my bar window and door. I already have scouts looking for more but this is a problem." 

Kenny looked down at the crudely drawn characters. "Who the fuck is this?"

"It's you dipshit," Levi said mockingly. Kenny gave him a hard glare and opened his mouth to speak but Caven spoke instead. 

"While you were making your way here Kenny and I discussed another important matter. The other day I saw a boy with the same description of who you said jumped you. Curly brown hair, a blue and green eye. The only problem was he wasn't wearing red boys' colors. He was wearing a Marley jacket." 

"Which only means one thing." Kenny cut in, "We were tricked into going after the wrong people. So last night, when I made that boy talk it was only out of fear. And now we are at odds with the wrong group." 

"We were framed." Levi looked at the paper that was given to him. They were police wanted posters. It was obvious they were forged but that wouldn't stop a normal citizen from taking it seriously. What's worse is if HE ever saw it. "So how are we going to confront this?" 

Kenny bit his lower lip and Levi realized he didn't have a clue. "The thing is, the man in charge of that particular group is out of the fucking country. And it wouldn't be any use going after his people because the blood diamond is with him." Levi could hear the anger seeping from Kenny's voice," Which means there is a big chance he took the damn thing so he could sell it."

"And now his men are mocking you with these. Hoping to cause fear and break you all up." Caven had a point. But there was one thing that bothered Levi.

"But how did they know then?"

"Know what?" Kenny said threw his teeth.

"How did they know where we lived? No one knows that not even Petra. Not even you," he said pointing at Caven, "First, the diamond was taken directly from our house and then after I got it back I was jumped in the same area. It makes sense that I was followed but how could it have gotten stolen in the first place?" Levi had been questioning this for a while. It didn't make sense. Both him and Kenny stayed low for a reason. Everyone feard them, knew not to mess with them. And they made sure to use that against everyone. "But now, after this information, we know that a gang we never associated with is the problem. I found the diamond at a pawn shop after the ower called you about it. That was reckless, I thought, but... was it really? Unless-"

"The person who originally stole it was one of our own." Kenny came to the same conclusion. He turned to Caven," Does anyone know you're allied with us?"

"Other than the usual Rose biker leader? No. And even if I was found out I have the means to take care of it."

"Good." Kenny stood to his feet. "Let's go, boy. Keep in touch True." Levi followed Kenny out of the bar and to his car. "What a load of shit." He said taking out a cigar and lighting it before turning to Levi. "I need you to get your head outta ya ass, you hear me? You've been late, been out of touch, spending to much time with that girl to realize this shit. I don't need you fucking anything else up ya hear me?" Levi gritted his teeth and refused to look up. He was 26 still being scolded like a child. He didn't say a word until he felt a hand land on the top of his head, jerking him forward until he was facing upward at his uncle. "I'm not playin' boy. If I hear back that the one thing I treasure has been sold off 'cause your punk ass allowed yourself to be followed it will take every DR. in this state to patch you up." Kenny let him go and turned to walk to the driver's side of his car. Levi watched him get in and drive off before kicking the bar sign in a fit of rage, scaring the people passing by. A sudden tap at the dim window made his head whip around to see Caven making a -do not fuck up my shit- look along with a cutting hand movement to her neck. Sighing, Levi picked the sign up and put it back, grateful it didn't break. 

He needed to get his mind off things. Go somewhere. Anywhere. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out Petra's acceptance letter. He could focus on that. Anything other than what Kenny wanted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Erwin sat on the dainty porch swing as the afternoon breeze passed dancing on his pale skin. Hanji had only left a few hours ago but the feeling of loneliness had already set in. He had agreed to see them at the art exhibit and meet up with everyone else. It was hard thinking about the outcome that could happen with that but Hanji assured Erwin it was worth it in the end. He thought about going to bed early or going back to his plants until he heard a loud roaring noise in the distance. As it got closer he felt his chest squeeze and tighten seeing Levi pull up and drive past him. His dark clothes and hair waving in the breeze. He wanted to call out to him, desperate for the man's company again. But he had no idea what to call him over until he remembered a project he hadn't started on yet. 

"Levi!" He shouted. He watched the shine from raven hair flicker, turning towards him. Erwin's heart raced even more as the small goth made his way over, his thick boots crossing the grass until he was looking up at Erwin. He looked so small from this height. Levi wasn't dainty or a skinny man by any means aside from his hight. This angle, however, made him look so frail and tiny.

"What?" Levi said bluntly. He sounded exhausted and not pleased to have come over.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you were busy by chance?" Erwin scratched the back of his head. He knew what he wanted just not sure how to ask. The guy already seemed irritated and upset by something, so maybe trying to come up with reasons to hang out for his own pleasure wasn't a good idea.

"Sorta, why? Need a bug exterminator again?" Erwin couldn't make out an expression from his cold way of talking or from the dark shades on his face. 

"Haha no, I was hoping you'd help me with a paint job. I wanted to turn one of the rooms into a study room. Maybe with your help, I could get it done before the sun sets."

He watched as Levi stared at him half expecting the man to tell him to fuck off or do it himself, but was happy to hear "Ok, let me change first." His black silhouette illuminated by the gentle sunlight on him as he walked back to his house. Erwin let himself back inside and jogged up the stairs to the large room to the right. It was his father's old study room and the walls were plain white with a wooden floor. He opened the closet and pulled out 4 cans of paint and the painting supplies he had stored there. A pile of brushes lay on the floor as Erwin sat by the window awaiting Levi's return. It felt like hours had passed before he heard a knock on his open door. "Just come upstairs!" Erwin yelled. When Levi entered he was opening the cans of paint, revealing the metallic color of gold. Levi approached him wearing black basketball shorts, black socks and a tore up tank top. He also had his hair neatly pulled back in a tiny ponytail, the shaven sides of his head starting to show growth. Erwin had just changed into brown slacks and had an old button-up shirt on. He wasn't concerned with the paint getting on him. That and unlike Levi, who seemed unconcerned with his body, couldn't let himself be seen. He felt weak at the thought of being judged for something as vain as how war had affected his body.

"So, the walls are going to be painted this gold color but the trim," He opened the last can and revealed a deep color," will be black." He watched Levi picked up one of the smaller brushes and grab the can with the darker paint. Erwin couldn't help but watch him as he walked over to the door and sat the can down. Levi was so silent and it made Erwin uneasy. 

"You don't want to cover the floor?" Levi asked, looking around the room. 

"The loose paper should be enough if we're careful. I take it you want to do the trim?" Erwin stood and poured some of the gold paint into the paint holder. 

"Yea. It will help me focus." Levi carefully unfolded the paper print and placed it under everything before dipping the brush and starting to paint the bottom trim. Erwin couldn't help but stare. He didn't know what conversation to have if any. What's more, Levi was back in his house and just went straight to help him. But he picked up something different from the man this time. Like he wasn't all there and much more straight forward than before. Erwin tried to focus on painting his part of the walls, casually glancing at Levi, seeing him with a steady hand making sure not to touch the wall with the dark liquid. He was graceful in the way he did it, and quick too. Half the room was finished within the hour of silence they spent together before it finally broke Erwin to say something. 

"Sorry about the random invite to paint. I hope you don't find it odd." Erwin choked a little at the sound of his voice echoing. He didn't mind silence usually but the thought of him making Levi do unwanted chores was looming heavy on his mind. 

"I don't mind. I was looking for a distraction." Levi didn't look up. Erwin couldn't help but watch him and took notice of some things he hadn't seen before. Small scars were placed on his left shoulder, along with random marks across his open back. There was a black beauty mark on his neck behind his left ear and that's when he noticed he wasn't wearing his cross earrings today. He even took notice of his arms flexing as he painted and a wave of heat hit Erwin and he started to blush again. Shaking his head he picked up the paint roller and kept going trying not to take looks at Levi or overthink. Enjoying the silence of the birds outside or the breeze coming threw the windows or just anything that wasn't his heart beating. -this was a stupid idea- he thought, - I don't even know what to say, or what to talk about. He doesn't want to be here. I can tell. Well, I don't really know, should I ask? I shouldn't i- 

"What all did you do today? Any more gardening?" Levi's voice broke threw Erwin's self-sabotage.

"Huh?" Erwin was caught off guard and looked back at Levi, but he was still delicately painting. 

"I noticed you have bags of fertilizer on the side of the house when I pulled in. I take it you're going to redo the whole thing?" 

"Oh yea, I went out today with a friend and got a bunch of supplies. I got a good amount cleaned out this morning." 

"That's good. What kind of plants are you going to use?" There was something dry but shaky in his voice as he spoke. 

"I'm not sure yet. I think I want to make a vegetable garden but I don't know much about it or flowers for that matter. Well other than roses." He paused, then asked, "What flowers do you like Levi?"

He didn't speak for a minute but it made him stop what he was doing and stare down at the floor. Erwin couldn't read him. It was difficult. Erwin was so good at reading everyone, but Levi was an enigma. His reactions were strange and different from others he had known. And he thought, he wanted to know more. He couldn't place his finger on the feeling but he wanted to know so much more about this reckless neighbor. The man who was sitting on the floor thinking about the right answer about flowers. The sun was beginning to set and the thick light started to pour into the room. Levi had finally lifted his head to answer but stopped when his eyes met Erwin's. The sun bounced off the golden rooms and illuminated his yellow head and skin. Shinning brightly before him and left him speechless. Erwin tilted his head completely oblivious to the way Levi was absorbing him in. "What's wrong?" He said sounding concerned. He watched as Levi's eyes widened and he shook his head, hastily dipping his brush before painting in a much faster motion. 

"I like Day-bells. And Bleeding hearts. Although, those have to hang up in a plant holder." Levi was talking quickly now and sounded much different than before. Erwin raised an eyebrow. Was the question that strange to ask?

"I've never heard of bleeding hearts." Erwin went back to finish up the last wall before pouring the unused paint back in the can. "What do they look like?" 

"Like hearts. The bottoms are open and it looks like blood is dripping out." 

"That sounds... strange."

"They're beautiful. My m-" Levi stopped before finishing the sentence. Erwin took notice and grabbed a clean brush and pan. He bent down next to Levi and scooped up some paint. This was the closest they had been to one another since starting. 

"Your mom?" Erwin said, trying to continue what Levi had started. 

Levi pulled his thin brows together and bit his lower lip before speaking again. "My mom used to hang them up outside our apartment. They were red and purple and bloomed really nicely. She said it meant compassion and unconditional love for someone." His voice was shaky and lost the calm demeanor he had before.

"She seems like she knows her stuff. Is that why you know about so much?" Levi bit his lip again and Erwin saw him tense up. Deciding not to press it anymore, Erwin worked on getting the rest of the trim finished. The only thing that was left was the door frame and Levi wasn't about to mess with that. He went on the clean everything up instead as Erwin finished the trim. 

Levi washed his hands until the paint was no longer stuck to his fingers. He had already cleaned up the rest of the room by the time Erwin had finished. His mind was so full of different things, but this little project helped him center himself. He knew what to do for Kenny. As for petra, he had some things he could sell, and then possibly get her out of the city. He had a plan set up even though he knew she would fight. He was glad her attachment wasn't with him but he couldn't help but interfere. As for Kenny, it would be best to avoid him for now. Levi knew he had fucked up too many times. He couldn't always run to Petra's place when he wanted to escape. That would only make her more dependent on him and he couldn't have that. But god damn that blond. Levi hadn't spoken about his mother since he was a child. He had avoided opening that box for so long but with one question, this giant was able to draw it out of him. What was with this guy? Painting? Why did he need help with that? 

Levi sighed and turned off the water. No. He couldn't blame the guy. After all, Levi needed an out to not go home. That was the last place he wanted to be. He liked the silence he could share with Erwin. It wasn't chaotic or miserable like silence usually is with others. Although he could tell maybe Erwin had a hard time with that. It was cute, he thought, the way Erwin seemed to not be able to relax around him. Wait, what was he thinking. He couldn't possibly...The sight of Erwin in the golden glow fell on Levi's memory. The way the sun curved around his face and the gold wrapped itself around his body. His long-sleeved button-up clinging to him and shining white in the light illuminating his skin. Skin that looked so soft and warm unlike his own. This aura of safety he felt with Erwin was both dazzling and dizzy. He loved and hated the feeling. He felt that burning sensation hit him again when he heard his name, turning around to see the big blond waving from a porch swing. He wanted to run to him. To fall to his knees and cry on his lap. To tell him how he was starting to crumble under the weight of it all. He wanted to pour out all his troubles and he felt like Erwin would let him. Like he would ACCEPT him. How could anyone have this effect on people? Have this effect on HIM? 

"Levi?" Erwins voice broke threw his head and he looked up to see the Erwin looking worried. Levi was just standing there so buried in his thoughts he hadn't realized his eyes had begun to water and he hadn't dried his hands. "Are you alright?" 

"Yea. I'm ok. Sorry, I just. I haven't had the best day." Levi quickly grabbed the hand cloth and dried off his hands and arms. 

"Have you eaten today? Maybe you can stay and I'll make you something better than the last time."A smirk formed on Erwin's face as he scratched the back of his head again. Levi really hadn't eaten anything and it was nearly seven already. 

"Ok," Levi said. He watched Erwin go from surprised to a gentle smile.

The two men made their way downstairs and into the kitchen and as he was pulling out ingredients from the fridge, Levi popped himself up on a barstool and watched Erwin do his work. He couldn't pick up on what he was making but to his surprise, Erwin was very good about how he worked. He had put on some soft music before getting to work. Levi was captivated by the way he utilized a knife and took care of the effort he put in. Halfway threw Erwin chimed up and asked him if he had any plans for tomorrow as well. 

"I have a few errands but nothing big. Why? Have more rooms to paint?" Erwin handed him a glass of cold black tea with ice and Levi held it from the top and took a sip. It wasn't the best but sated him in this weather. He saw Erwin tilt his head at the way he held the glass and said "It's so I don't drop it."

"Wouldn't you hold it from the bottom then?" Erwin wasn't wrong but Levi just pressed his lips in a straight line and shrugged. Erwin grinned again and went back to the stovetop. " I was invited to go to an art exhibit hosted by an old friend. I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me. The rule says I have to bring someone along so I thought I'd ask you." 

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. You seem like you enjoy that sorta thing." Erwin paused then added, "Plus I enjoy the time we spend together so I thought we could make a whole day of it again."

Levi turned a light shade of red and sipped on more of his tea, happy that his little habit helped to cover most of his face. "Is it a formal thing?"

"Ah, yes. Do you have any formal wear?" 

"I do." 

"So I take that as a yes?" 

Levi pondered on the idea. He did want to go but he didn't want to make it a big deal. Nor did he want to make things easy for him. "How about, if I like what you cook me then I will go. But I'm a picky eater and if it's anything like this tea then I will refuse." Erwin didn't even look back at Levi, he seemed to get really focused in an instant with the way he moved about the kitchen. He was really going to try his best to get Levi's favor.

Levi's phone buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open to see a text from petra.- Where is the letter, Levi????- 

He texted back.- I don't know.-

\- The fuck you don't! Levi, I swear to god you come back here with my letter i will shave you bald while you sleep!-

\- Can't. A hot blond is making me dinner- 

-what???-

Levi snapped a photo of Erwin as he was slightly turned flipping some vegetables in a frying pan and sent it to petra with the caption - Erwin - 

It took a bit for petra to respond but when she did it made Levi fluster - When you're done getting your virginity snatched gimmi my letter-. He snapped his phone shut and buried his face in his elbow at the thought. Petra was too much. Besides, that's not what was happening here. Petra was the only person to know Levi was gay. His uncle didn't even know. He peeked his eyes over his arm at Erwin. Now that the thought had sparked he started taking in the blond's appearance more in a provocative way and it made his body hot. It was true, Levi had never been with a man, but he also had never been with a woman either. Not even in an experimental way. Most physical things detested him and he was too keen on relationships. Even pretending to be in one was tiring at times. But Erwin was massive. And beautiful. His face etched and sculpted as well as his forearms. His hands looked as if they could cover half his chest. He hadn't been touched by a person in that way but he could suddenly feel those hands caressing his hips. The heat rising as he imagined that giant body over top of his own the way tall men absorb their partners in movies. Oh no. Levi was wearing the worst clothes for this right now. He had to calm himself down but it was in vain as the orchestra picked up to a quicker pace and Erwin bent himself down to check what was in the oven. Levi couldn't resist taking in everything he was looking at, feeling absolutely perverted while doing so. The music coming to a close as Levi thought the one thought that took all the heat away.

\- Erwin isn't gay - he told himself, over and over until he was normal enough to sit up again. This idea they could ever possibly be more than what they were right now? An illusion. Just like him and Petra. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Eventually, the food was ready and Erwin walked around to the bar table and sat the plate down before Levi, along with a glass of red wine. It looked amazing as if made by a chief, not some sad man with a bowl of overcooked noodles. Levi picked up his fork and took a bite of the vegetables first. It was a blend of savory and tangy and the mix melted in his mouth. He knew before ever trying the meat on his plate that Erwin had successfully won him over. "What kind of meat is this?" He asked as Erwin sat next to him on a stool with his own plate.

"Venison." He said, " There is a special way you cook it so it stays soft and it's very easy to ruin it. Much like lamb, there is really only a handful of ways to prepare it." Levi had never had deer before so he wouldn't have known the difference, but just like Erwin said, the meat was tender and melted in the mouth just as the greens. Everything had been baked in perfection, even the wine that had been chosen was the deep tart taste Levi liked. He couldn't stop taking in every bite and cleaned the entire plate not just out of hunger but because it had been the best food he had eaten in a while. 

"You won," Levi said downing the last bit of his wine. He sat his glass down and looked up at the blond, "You get to take me to your art thingy." 

Erwin gave him a wide smile and he topped Levi off with more wine. Levi started to put it away immediately. They sat as Erwin finished his meal and Levi helped himself to seconds. Eventually, the two had finished two bottles and something unexpected happened. They were carelessly cleaning up the kitchen when Erwin had lost his footing and went to grab the edge of the counter. There was a kitchen knife were he would have put his hand and Levi swooped in to grab it, missing and grabbing Erwin's hand as they tumbled on the floor. There was a brief silence as both men blushed, Levi realizing his mistake and awkwardly trying to raise himself up, his small body over Erwin, Leg in between his. Erwin then reached up and pulled Levi down, planting his lips on the raven's mouth, his hand firm on the back of his head. He knew Erwin was a lot more intoxicated than he was but he could help but go limp and return the kiss. Levi on his elbows on either side of Erwin's head. The taste of wine and salt on each other lips as they pinned at each other. Levi wasn't sure how far to take this so he let Erwin lead. Feeling himself harden the more he felt Erwin's tongue in his mouth. 

Erwin rolled them both over until it was him over top of Levi. It was the first time he had seen Levi look so... soft. His breathing heavy and his face red as he began taking Erwin's kiss again. This time he moved down Levi's angular jawline and down his neck, sliding one hand up slowly in his tank top. He could hear Levi make a small sound as he reached his chest and began brushing his thumb over the hardened nipple. He felt Levi's hands drag across his face and began to unbutton his shirt when Erwin snapped out of it and realized what was happening. He lifted himself off Levi and sat back swiftly, quickly buttoning his shirt back up to his neck. Levi sat up too and looked confused. "Did i... did I do something wrong?" His hair was messy from Erwin's playing with it. He looked so puzzled and so cute it made Erwin feel ashamed of stopping. 

"No, I just... I'm sorry I don't know what had come over me. Too much to drink I guess." This was stupid. Everything was good and perfect but Erwin just couldn't let Levi see him. He was afraid of what the man would think of looking at the body of a cripple. He wasn't ready to reveal that part of himself or answer the questions that came with it. He stood and helped Levi to his feet. Brushing themselves off they both felt a twinge of embarrassment and didn't know what to do next. Levi checked the time on his phone as Erwin placed the last of the dishes in the sink. It was already 10:30 at night. 

"It's gotten a bit late, do you want me to leave?" Levi asked, unsure if he really hadn't done something wrong. 

"Huh? No, I don't want you to leave." Erwin leaned on the counter and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry. You really didn't do anything it's just... been a while for me. That's all. Plus I felt maybe I was coming on a bit too strong." Erwin saw a bit of relief wash over Levi and continued. "I don't blame you if you want to leave."

"no, no, I don't wanna leave. " Levi said quickly. Erwin nodded and they both stood in a bit of silence unsure of what to say next. "Want some help washing those?" Levi said suddenly. 

"Sure. I wash you dry?" Erwin turned the water on and grabbed a sponge. They would spend the rest of the night just talking about casual things and possible projects to help fix up the house. Neither was sure how to leave the other but eventually Levi said his farewell and once he locked himself in his room he plopped down in his bed and buried his face in his pillow, recalling Erwin's warm lips and body. His hands on his chest, caressing his face. He would need to get up early to take care of Petra before pulling out his suit and cleaning himself up. He was eager for the night to be over so the new day could start and he could be in the company of that witty blond once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Killing Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi becomes enamored by the fancy lifestyle of Erwin.   
> Erwin becomes enamored by Levi's true identity.

The taste of wine and soft lips were still on Levi's mind as he waited for the Docter to finish patching up his arm. Seeing the stitches get removed and replaced with a bandage left him open to all kinds of drifting thoughts. It felt like the days were going so quickly. It was only a month ago that Erwin had run out of his house to his aid. A strange man, refined and otherworldly. Levi had liked people in the past, but he never dated them. Petra was the closest he ever got to be with a partner but it was a lie to cover up his lack of interest in women. He always had an attraction to the men who seemed in a different league than him. Always longing to step over into their lives, but never willing to do so. It was as if Erwin reached over and dragged him across the boundaries he had made for himself. And that kiss. It made Levi's chest jump. A sensation ran threw his stomach as he remembered the touch of Erwin's hand sliding up his shirt, his tongue on his neck. Tonight he was going out with him again. He knew this was a date now. They were dating? When? How did any of this happen? 

Petra was waiting for him at the entrance of the ER sitting in her truck. Hopping inside, Levi popped in directions to Cavens' bar and sat back with the blond still on his mind. He had no idea what to expect tonight. He was hardly able to sleep at night with all the possibilities and temptations on his brain. "Oh, did you bring my letter?" Petra's voice broke his vulgar thoughts. 

"Nope," Levi said bluntly.

"Why did you take it?" Petra said slightly annoyed. 

"I needed it for something." He pulled out his phone and dialed Kenny's number, putting him on speaker. As it rang, Petra tried to get an answer from him but was cut off by his uncle's voice. 

"What?" Kenny said, sounding half dead. He was more than likely still drunk on his floor somewhere. 

"Calling to tell you I won't be home for a night or two. Phone off."

Kenny sighed threw the speaker, "As long as your ass is here on Sunday I don't give a damn where you are." Kenny hung up and Levi snapped his phone shut. 

"He sounds as nice as ever." Petra sassed.

"I'm getting you the money." 

There was a short pause before Petra realized what he said. "Levi no-"

"You're going to that school. You have an opportunity and I will pay the entrance fee on time for you. "

"Levi I-"

"Don't argue with me."

"Well stop deligating me! You can't act like this with people! Just telling them what to do? How is that any different from what your uncle does."

Levi glared at her." Don't compare me to him."

"Or what? You didn't ask me. How do you know I even-"

"Because you didn't shut up about it. Ever. I saw you pour hours into your work. I helped with your portfolio, modeled for you, saw you cry, get pissed, and go threw all the motions of getting in. I know you want to leave. I know you hate it here because I listen. I know you." Levi was stern. He knew he was controlling, but he didn't know any other way to show he cared. "I'm getting you the money. And you'll get to change your life and start over and forget.. all this." It was quiet after and neither said anything until Petra pulled up to the bar. Levi opened the door to get out but stopped when petra spoke.

"Thank you." her voice was shaky and head slightly bent down," Thank you for always helping me. For listening to me when no one else does." 

"Listening to a friend is a basic courtesy. No need to say thanks." He hopped out and closed the door, leaning back into the window. "Petra." She turned to face him, her eyes a bit teary-eyed, "You're the most talented person I know, ok? Don't quit". He tapped the door and turned away making his way in. The bar was as full as usual with Caven behind the bench. As soon as she saw Levi she sat the pint glass down, wiping her hands on a rag, and walked around over to him. "Busy day today."

"It's a Friday. Come quick." Levi followed behind and walked into a small room in the far back of the building. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a folder motioning for him to take it. "Those are all the wanted posters we found. You might wanna go threw them." She pulled out another sheet of paper from the top drawer of a desk next. "This is the location we all need to meet up on Sunday. Make sure Kenny gets that. If I show up on Sunday alone I will shave you both bald." Levi folded it up and put it in the folder with everything else. 

"Thanks. I'll call once I have any news." Caven and Levi walked back to the front door and parted ways. Levi walked around to the side of the building to his back, putting the folder in the side pocket and unchaining it. It was already 1: pm and Levi wanted to get things finished for tonight. He saw his reflection in his helmet and touched his hair. The shaved sides were growing out and it was getting long. "I have time." He said to himself before hopping on his bike and taking off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was cool and pleasant. Erwin fiddled with his wrist cuffs and adjusted his bolo-tie in place around his neck. Both sets were fashioned in gold and matched well with his dark grey suit. A black dress shirt fitted tightly under the suit jacket. It was nearing the time for Hanji to arrive and anxiety was starting to creep up about if Levi would show up or not. He had managed to clean the whole of the house, not that there was much to do. A pit was still in his stomach from the night prior, and cleaning was all he could to relieve the buzzing thoughts. He went too far. Too quick. Too fast. But, too fast for who? Levi didn't say anything negative after and left with a smile on his face. So why did Erwin feel like he had done something wrong? No, it wasn't Levi who was unprepared. It was him. 

Erwin sat down on the stairs to put on his socks but stared at his left foot. It was plastic and jointed like a doll. He felt the feeling of failure hit him as he covered it up. As he did, the touch of Levi's fingers came over him, unbuttoning his shirt. He put his hand on his chest feeling the drumming of his heart as he replayed the experience. How Levi managed to look so soft and innocent on the floor of his kitchen made his face go red. He felt a pulsing move from his stomach down his body until he felt "Fuck," He muttered to himself. He wanted to feel more of him. This insane attraction to a man he didn't know was almost unbearable. he had been so lonely and unable to keep a relationship. Afraid of what that would lead him into. Afraid to let anyone touch him. But this edgy goth made his body move in ways he didn't know he could move since he was a teen. It was frightening.

Just then the doorbell rang and Erwin jerked his head up in response. Sitting himself up he slipped on his shoes and answered the door. The blood started to pool back in his face when he saw Levi standing there. He had on a black turtleneck like usual but his hair had been slicked back with two stripes of hair hanging out of place on his forehead, the sides and back freshly cut. Round gages fitted his ears instead of the usual crosses. A sheer scarf lay across his shoulders with a white paisley pattern and black slacks and dress shoes completed the outfit. He looked so pale against the color. His black liner and shadow caused the grey in his eyes to stand out. He also had several rings on his fingers with fresh polish and silver bracelets on his wrists. "Come in," Erwin said, enamored by how Levi looked. "My friend should be here soon." As Levi walked past, Erwin could smell the cologne on him. It was a dark cent, champagne with rose it seemed. Even his walk has been more refined. You wouldn't have guessed this was the same man who ran around in basketball shorts and tanktops. 

"I hope I look ok enough. I tried to find the best looking stuff I owned but didn't know how fancy I should look." Levi turned, looking back at Erwin as he closed the door. "Looking at you I think I will be ok?" 

"You look perfect," Erwin remarked. They held each other gaze for a bit before they both began to speak, stopping to laugh and asking the other to go ahead. "I just wanted to say the friend you're meeting is a bit different from us. If you don't mind, can you not refer them as a girl or a boy? "

"Oh, of course. I take it they're non-binary or something?" 

"Ah yes, but I'll let them explain that if they want too."

"Of course." Levi nodded and brought his hand up to his chin. "I was going to ask how long the event would be? If it's too late, and you don't mind, can I possibly stay here afterward?" 

The question caught Erwin off guard. He didn't expect Levi to be asking to stay the night, but he also didn't want to say no. Right as he was going to answer he saw light pour into the window and the sound of a car motor. "If the night gets too late then, of course, you can. " Erwin smiled at Levi who seemed relieved to hear him say yes. It made him curious why Levi would even want too but that also made him nervous. A light knock tapped the door and Erwin opened it to see his friend there. "Hey," Erwin said, exchanging a small hug. They had their hair down in waves, rounded glasses on their face with a red-tan suit on, and a bright yellow shirt underneath. "Hanji, this is Levi. Levi, this is my old friend Hanji." 

"Hello," Levi said ever so bluntly. 

"Oh wow, you are a pretty little goth aren't you!" Hanji burst out, they gave Levi a big hug after as if the two were already well acquainted. 

"Little?" Levi said dryly before their arms covered his face. 

Erwin sighed and placed a hand on his face, "You never change Hanji." He said with a giggle. 

"Warm welcomes are the best!" Hanji let go of Levi and danced back to the door. "We gotta get moving, traffic in the city is a nightmare and I came a bit too late." Erwin locked up and Levi followed him to the car.

"It's in the city?" Levi remarked.

"Yes, It's right by the art college." Hanji answered, "Have you never been?"

"I don't remember. I was a kid when I left the city." Levi opened the back driver door and slipped inside. Erwin sat in the passenger and Hanji drove. 

"Well, I think you're going to love it. It's a beautiful area. I also hope you didn't eat. Maria went threw a large expense to get a buffet." 

"She always goes overboard." Erwin scoffed. Levi sat quietly in the back listening to the two chat about people and events he knew nothing about. Getting to know this man threw someone else's words was different but felt calm. Like he could sit back and listen for days about his mysterious neighbor. Once they got into the city, Levi was drawn to the lights of the buildings passing by and felt this feeling of childlike wonder. He was so used to the dingy nature of downtown, he couldn't take in all the buildings. The streets are still filled with people, all the stores, and two-story restaurants. He got wafts of the food in the air from the vents making his stomach growl. He hoped whatever was in store for him was worth not eating. 

When they finally arrived, Levi took note of how packed the lot was. It suddenly hit him that he was away from everything back home. In a new place. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Levi look over there!" Hanji exclaimed. He turned to see a huge building stretched out in the distance with lights. "That's the art school. Erwin was supposed to attend there. But he skimped out." Levi looked over in time to see Erwin roll his eyes. "And the building we are at now is the art museum! It helps fund the school. The event we are attending right now is a charity event for new artists and it helps fund various classes. Students get their art put up and get to perform for everyone!"

"Perform?"

"Yes! The school also teaches music arts so there will be a few performances taking place and then, at the end, there will be prizes and the museum will be open all night for people to look threw all the showcases." Levi followed them both into the building, Hanji handed the man at the entrance 3 tickets and got 3 red wrist bands. Levi attached his onto his left wrist and walked inside. As he entered it felt like every eye was on him, but he knew no one even noticed him. The floors were black and white marble, the walls black with golden trim everywhere. When he looked up, he saw a golden flower pattern on the ceiling. He had seen this before? Hanji led them to the center room. It was a huge auditorium with a dome shape ceiling. The marble floors turned into red velvet carpet. There was so much detail in every direction that he had trouble taking everything in. There were round tables set up with white cloths surrounded by 8 chairs each. The room was so large there had to be 40 tables. Maybe more. Along the back walls were large rectangle tables looked to be set up for future buffet use. Levi had never been to a wedding but assumed this is what it would be like. They arrived at a table with a card in the center with the number 13. Just as they were about to take their seats, Erwin's name was screamed behind them. Levi turned to see a blond woman in a white dress, hair curled with pink pumps making her way over to them. 

"Erwin!! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you came!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down close. He returned the embrace and Levi felt a twinge of something hit him. She was so emotional about seeing him, pulling back with tears in her eyes. Erwin grabbed one of the cloth napkins from the table and handed it to her, telling her she didn't have to cry. She dabbed at her green eyes and didn't take notice of anyone except Erwin. "I wasn't sure if you would have accepted my invitation. Hanji said you said you would come but, please forgive me, I wasn't sure if you'd show." 

"I'm sorry maria." Erwin sounded so soft talking to her. It put a lump in Levis' throat. That was maria? She was beautiful. The complete opposite of him. Literally. "Everything here looks fantastic. You've taken care of this place." His smile was warm and made her smile in response. 

"I'm so glad it's up to your standards. You will be staying till the end, yes?" She was still holding onto his hand.

"Of course. I brought someone with me." Levi sat up straight when Erwin gestured in his direction. "This is my neighbor Levi. Levi, this is maria. A long time friend and colleague. She owns the museum here." 

"Oh, hello Levi." Maria extended her hand out. Levi took it but couldn't say a word to her. The lump in his throat was thick. They had a history. He could tell and it made him uneasy. Another man walked up to them, tall with dark hair and a suit matching Marias' dress. He was holding a toddler in his arms. The blond woman turned to him, reaching for the child. " Oh there you are hunny, hello baby boy," She said in a baby voice. So she had a child? Levi assumed the man had to be her current partner but was left uneasy all the same.

"Erwin." The man spoke. 

"Nile," Erwin responded. Levi felt the tension immediately between them as well. 

"Baby, how much time do we have before the show starts?" Nile said, handing over the child. 

"Starts in about 30 min. The daycare should be open now too. Hanji, do you mind walking with me?" Hanji nodded, holding their finger out to the child, playing with their hand.

"Perfect. Gives us enough time to talk real quick. Mind stepping out with me Erwin?" Erwin reluctantly accepted and told Levi he would be right back. And then Levi was alone, surrounded by people he didn't know. 

Nile brought Erwin outside and stared into his eyes. Erwin spoke first. "If you're checking to see if I'm high I'm not."

"You better not be." Nile backed off and spoke harshly. "The only reason I haven't kicked you and your gang Boy toy out is because Maria wants you here."

"Boy toy?" Erwin blinked." Do you mean Levi?"

"Spare me, Erwin. They may care about you still but I don't. Especially now that you brought HIM here with you." Nile sneered. 

"I don't understand. What's wrong with Levi?"

"You seriously don't know who he is?" Erwin stared blankly. He didn't know. Nile sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. You don't know?"

"Who is he?" 

Nile sighed again. "Levi Ackerman. He's a mob boss in our town. A dealer, a gangbanger. He's trouble in every sense of the word." Erwin looked in shock at Nile, mouth slightly ajar. But then quickly caught himself and got his demeanor back. It made sense. Erwin thought there was something off about him. So it was a gang fight the first time they met? The scars, the panic leaving, even his uncle had all been suspicious. "Don't tell me you're a thing with that guy?" Nile's words hit Erwin sourly. He didn't know much about Levi's daily life but he knew Levi wasn't a bad man, right? 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Erwin, you know. Ever since Mike-" Nile stopped let out a sharp sigh. "Ever since you came back alone you've done this. Found people to cause trouble with." 

"He isn't trouble." Erwin did his best to ignore the statement prior. 

"He is." There was silence after before Nile spoke again. "Promise me nothing will happen. For her. "

"Nothing was ever going to happen." Erwin was stern. Nile put his hands on his hips and looked around at the last bit of people walking in. 

"Fine. I trust you. Don't let us down. Again." 

Levi was counting the number of massive chandeliers on the ceilings when Hanji sat down next to him. "Sorry about leaving you alone like that. Maria is always all over the place. She's super sweet and hopefully, you'll get to talk to her." 

"Her and Erwin seem close." His face went red after speaking. He didn't mean to say that out loud. 

"Oh yes, well we all are. We grew up here together. Erwin's family moved downtown when he was a teen. But we were all very close." There was a strange reflective light in Hanji's eye that Levi took note of. Hanji noticed him staring and took off their glasses. "Its glass." They said much to Levi's surprise. "I was stationed out with Erwin. And I lost it. Looks cool now." Levi stayed silent. "Want me to pop it out?" 

"God no. Please don't." That got a loud laugh out of Hanji and Erwin suddenly appeared on the other side of Levi looking exhausted. 

"Everything ok?" Hanji asked giving him a pouting look.

Erwin looked at Levi as if it was him who asked. "Yea, I'm ok." He looked away and back at Nile who had joined as well, sitting beside Hanji. Nile also had his eyes locked on Levi until Hanji started talking to him. He felt a wave of uneasiness befall him. The atmosphere changed. He could tell by the way Erwin looked at him. He kept his hands in his lap and looked down. He didn't fit in here. It was too grand. The people too free to do as they pleased. Everything was so clean and perfect, The complete opposite of him. Pressure started to sink into his shoulders until he heard Erwin say his name. Looking up he saw a concerned look on the blond's face. "Sorry I left you here alone. This place can be a bit overwhelming." He seemed normal suddenly, as if he wasn't just looking threw him a second ago. Levi adjusted to the tone and contained his emotion.

"It's ok. It must feel weird seeing old friends." 

"Yes, it's strange. Hopefully, I can show you around the museum afterward. I think you will like it better once there aren't as many people. I'm not a fan of crowds myself."

"You don't say." Levi felt Nile's eyes on him again, watching as they spoke. What was his problem? 

A loud noise filled the area as maria took the stage and taped on the microphone. People started taking their seats and the lights dimmed out to illuminate the stage. Maria read from a few cards welcoming everyone and then turning it over to different people. It wasn't until a singer came on stage that Levi really stood out to Erwin. They started to sing a slow piano version of Roberta Flack's "Killing me softly". The dim light bouncing off Levi's pale face, his grey eyes glued to the stage, like a child completely enamored by what he was seeing. As she sang, Erwin couldn't help but stare at him, a thousand thoughts dancing in his mind.

~And there he was, this young boy. A stranger to my eyes~

Why was it that Erwin could see Levi waking up with him? Planting flowers in the garden and painting the walls new. He could see himself and the goth dancing in his kitchen, eating together. Living together. Then he imagined the twisted things Levi did in secret. Was it dangerous to want to be with a man who was feard and troubled? 

~He sang as if he knew me, in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong~ 

Levi made Erwin feel a way he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling he didn't think he would have again. Just looking at him and knowing that made him want to try. Made him want to hold on to hope that he would see who Levi was in all honesty. 

~Strumming my pain with his fingers

He didn't care about what Levi did in the dark. He didn't care that it was wrong. He was able to clean himself up and so could this man before him. He wanted to believe in that. His heart ached for it.

~Singing my life with his words

He wanted Levi. Every inch of him craved him. To hold him. To see the softness in his face once again.

~Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song~

He wanted to touch him and feel his weight on him again. He wanted to see his smile, to kiss him all over again like it was the first time. Why did he long for that? From a man, he barely knew? 

As the song finished Levi's phone went off and Erwin was forced out of his thinking. Hanji giggled and Nile sighed as the poor boy scrambled to turn it off. "I am so sorry," Levi whispered. His face flushed out and he put his phone back in his pocket. The smell of various foods started to fill the room as the wait staff brought in dishes and sat them in the back. Erwin felt the hunger pains hit him. Maria took the stage to announce they would be taking a dinner break and resuming after. Each table would go in numerical order when called. A flood of voices filled up the room and the sound of relaxing piano music echoed on stage. It would be a bit before they could walk over and grab anything. Nile got up and walked over to the stage to assist maria. Levi was still embarrassed over his phone going off and staying quiet until Hanji turned their attention to him. They started asking what Levi did for a living and standard questions you'd ask just about anyone when first meeting. Levi gave them the same lines that he had given Erwin. Erwin immediately picked up that same pattern of dialogue between them and watched Levi speak. It was as if he was peeping into a room, listening in on a conversation he wasn't apart of. He knew the truth now, but it didn't bother him. It fascinated him how words just slid off Levis' tongue with no giveback. And how Hanji just took them at face value. How would he react if Erwin just corrected him? Caught him in his lie? What would he say to get around that? Erwin was all in at this point. He wanted to see all sides of Levi, even the parts he hid. So when Hanji left for the bathroom Erwin scooted closer to Levi, close enough that their legs touched. Levi looked up at him with confusion. Erwin was so close to him, and had his arm outstretched on the back of his chair like they were suddenly a couple. Erwin could already see Levi getting flustered. 

"So what do you gain by lying to those around you?" Erwin said in a cunning voice.

Levi's eyes widened slowly. He swallowed hard before he spoke, "What do you mean?" His voice was low. 

"So I'm right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Levi looked tense.

"No. I suppose not." He stared into Levi's eyes. His blue eyes searching for anything to latch onto.

"What do you know about me?" Levi's voice started to get darker, more defensive.

"Nothing," Erwin said with confidence. "I don't know anything. But I want to know." The tension between the two of them became next to unbearable. Erwin didn't take his gaze of Levi, and Levi was locked on him. "Tell me, who are you?" 

Their table was called and the sound made Levi jump. Erwin moved his arm and got up, the raven following suit. They walked to the long tables and grabbed a plate from the end. It was covered with an assortment of different foods. At the end of the tables there where wine and champagne bottles meant for purchase. What was that just now? An interrogation? Was Erwin serious? The way he was looking at him was like he could see threw him all over again. Levi had to keep his composure. He felt like a child getting caught in a lie. But he didn't think Erwin had any plan to expose him, or else he would have done it in front of Hanji. He heard Hanji join them seconds later saying "Just in time!" and grabbing food. Levi kept getting lost in thought and passing up almost everything on the table, settling for grilled mixed veggies and some meat. Grabbing a glass of wine and making his way back to the table, he sat down and noticed Erwin was still close to him. His leg still touching his. He was teasing him. The bastard. But something was strange. There was no warmth from Erwin's leg. Looking at his face, Erwin seemed perfectly normal. Levi decided to play his game. 

"You always make out with men you don't know?" 

Erwin stopped his fork halfway from his mouth. He looked at Levi a bit taken back. He ended up giving Levi a smirk before saying, "Do you always let men you don't know kiss you?" And bringing his food to his mouth. 

Levi picked up his fork. "Depends on the circumstance." 

"What kind would that be?"

"Mood, setting, If the man is my type or not." 

"And that makes me your type?" 

Levi paused before answering with a slight smile."You're nothing like my type," He turned his head to look at Erwin, "You're the first." 

Erwin could have grabbed his face and kissed him right then if it wasn't for Nile sitting back down and bringing Erwin back into the present. Levi went back to eating his food while Nile gave him a look, glaring at Erwin afterward. Hanji sat down with two whole plates after and broke Niles' look of discontent. Erwin went back to listening to Hanji and Levi talk, Hanji offering for Levi to try the random food they took. Levi trying to wave most of it away with a gross look. Hanji had bought a bottle of champagne as well and brought it to the table to share with everyone. The rest of the show continued with more performances and ended with an award ceremony where artists were awarded gifts and money. Erwin watched as Levi was once again enamored by all the things he saw. Drinking the bottle of champagne with Hanji. He was surprised the two of them hit it off so well. It put a smile on his face seeing Levi relax and eventually start clapping with everyone and smiling. He was enjoying himself. 

When the ceremony was over, Maria thanked everyone for showing up and informed them all the museum would be open until 2 am, and for people to explore and see the art. The staff started cleaning up the tables and Hanji and Levi were tipsy with Hanji begging to go upstairs to show Levi their favorite works. Once they had gotten upstairs, Levi saw a maze of rooms with different works behind each door opening. 

"Erwin, you know this one, whats the artist's name?" Hanji pulled on his arm. 

"Dante."

"Yes! Yes!! Look at this Levi. It's supposed to be hell, right Erwin?"

"Yes. Dante was the first to ever paint hell."

"Looks creepy," Levi said, looking up at it close.

"The church thought so too," Erwin said, placing a hand in his pocket and standing next to him.

"I bet he got into trouble, didn't he?"

"A lot of trouble. But he kept drawing it." Erwin looked back to see Hanji had gone over to the door. They were motioning for Erwin to stay while they left and had a sneaky look on their face. They were leaving them alone. When Levi asked, he said they had to go to the bathroom again and kept looking at the other works. Levi started to ask about different paintings and pieces of art and Erwin would answer. 

"You know a lot about this stuff," Levi said, looking at a marble statue.

"I should. I studied it all." They eventually made their way to the opposite end. The room had a spiral staircase in the middle accompanied by a very large painting in the center wall. The frame was gold and had the same flowers carved in them as the ceiling on the bottom floor. It was a painting of a woman dressed in white sitting in a rose garden, her face covered. They stopped and looked at it, Levi leaning on the stair rail. 

"Who's this artist?" 

Erwin was quiet for a minute before answering. "Elizabeth. This was a self-portrait she made before becoming bedridden with sickness. She built this place from the ground up and founded the art school. She was an amazing painter and all the work on the bottom floor was done by her." Erwins voice had a slight quiver to it. "She was my mother." He breathed the words out and they echoed in the space. Levi sat up, suddenly aware that Erwin was speaking in past tense for a reason. He also realized the rose garden was a replica of the back of Erwin's house in full bloom. Both of his parents were dead. 

They stood in silence for what seemed to be a long time before Erwin suggested they find Hanji. Making their way down the spiral stairs, Levi looked around him to take in the building. That's how he recognized the flowers. Golden lilies on the ceiling matching the wallpaper in Erwin's house. The paintings on the wall all framed with the same gold design. Erwin didn't look at any of them. Was this hard for him? To be here and remember? A memory of Levi's mother popped up in his head and it made him stop. Bedridden. Not moving. He put his hand over his mouth. -no, I don't want to remember-

"Levi?" Hanji's voice pierced threw his thoughts. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Sorry, I think I drank a bit too much." He lied. 

"It's gotten a bit late," Erwin said, "Ready to head back?" 

"You're not going to leave without saying good-bye to Maria are you?" 

"She'll live." Erwin kept walking towards the door. 

"Well ok. Nile didn't look too happy to see you anyway. He was a sourpuss the whole night." Levi followed them back to the car as Hanji continued the conversation on the way home. This time Erwin drove despite Hanji saying they were fine. "What was his deal anyway?"

"He's still mad at me." 

"Bullocks. He's gonna stay mad his whole life."

"I'd rather he just hit me and got it over with." 

Hanji let out a loud laugh. "We all know he won't do that. He may be mad but you scare him."

"A fly scars him." Erwin scoffed. Hanji laughed again and the two carried on talking, Hanji stopping to ask how Levi liked the show. He really did have a good time. A melancholy feeling washed over him as they drove back. He didn't want to leave. 

When they arrived back at Erwin's, Hanji traded driver and waved goodby after being lectured to text when they made it home. Erwin invited Levi in and the two stood near the bar counter. Erwin went and pulled out two mugs, placing them under a Keurig machine and pouring black tea.

"Thank you again, for letting me stay the night," Levi said a bit shyly. "I hope it's not too much to ask." 

"Do you always stay over at a stranger's house after a date?" Erwin mocked their previous conversation.

Levi gave him a grin as Erwin approached him, standing close. The way he loomed over Levi made him annoyed and slightly turned on at the same time. "As I said, you're the first." He took the cup from Erwin and sipped it. It had an almond taste to it. 

"Would you like to try again?" Erwin asked. His eyes bright and glued to Levi, who had gotten closer to him as well. 

Levi reached his arm beside him, setting the cup down on the counter. "What exactly would you like to try?" Levi had a teasing tone in his voice. The tension was there all over again. It was like a fire built up the whole night. 

Erwin reached up and pulled back some hair that had fallen out of place back behind levis ear. "I'd love to kiss you, Levi. But I want to kiss the real you." 

"I still don't know what you mean by that." 

"Do Akerman's always avoid other people like this?" Erwin's question made Levi freeze. His smile melted into an open mouth stare. 

"You know." He said with his breath. He moved back away from Erwin. - He fucking knew.-

"It's ok. I don't mind at all. It makes sense and surprised me a little bit. That's who you are isn't it?" 

"No. No, it's not." Levi felt a wave of anger hit him. "Fuck." He said turning away with his arms folded and placing one hand on his chin.

"Are you afraid of me knowing?" Erwin sounded as if he was playing a game with him. "You don't need to lie to me. I can handle it."

Anger rose up more in Levi as he slightly turned to Erwin, a hard glare on his face. "You can handle me? Do you want the REAL me? Talking so high and mighty." He didn't know why this made him so angry. It was a good night. It was a good day so why did it have to end like this. Why couldn't Levi just let go? "You couldn't handle me if your life depended on it."

"So you admit it then."

"Yea." Levi's entire attitude had flipped on its head. He was suddenly scary and giving off a dark presence. "I'm an Akerman. One of the few mobsters left in this disgusting town. And if I wanted too, I could kill you where you stood for figuring that out." 

Levi expected Erwin to cringe back, or tell him to leave. He expected fear but what he got instead made his blood boil. Erwin was smiling. "Finally. You're being honest with me." He leaned against the wall separating the bar and the dining room. He had a look of pleasure on his face. "So if I asked you what you did for a living what would you tell me?" Levi stared at him in disbelief. It made him so angry. Why the fuck was he smiling?

"What do you want?" Levi said with a locked jaw.

Erwin was cunning with his words. "What do I want?" He stepped closer to Levi, stopping in front of him and bending close to his face. His hand lifting his chin as if about to kiss him. "I want you." Erwin's words made Levi move his face back and stare in disbelief. He didn't understand. He did the only thing he knew how to do. He left. Slamming the door behind him as he stomped down the staircase. As he walked to his house he felt tears start to claw their way up to his throat. 

Levi opened the door to see his house had been trashed. Kenny and his bad habits. He went to the kitchen and saw the empty beer bottles all over the counters and table. His anger began to rise in his chest. He didn't want to be here. Why did Erwin have to know? He stomped his way upstairs to see Kenny laid flat on the bathroom floor. The smell of vomit in the air as more bottles surrounded him. "Kenny," he said kicking his leg. "Kenny get up." He kicked him again. "Kenny, please. I can't do this. I cant-" Levi's voice began to quiver and he put his hand on his mouth. It was always like this when his uncle was stuck at home. "Kenny, get up." he bent down to pull on his shirt. He was still breathing, just knocked out. "GET UP!!" Levi yelled. His voice broke. He hated this. This is why he always stayed the night someplace else. " GET UP! GET UP! I CANT-" He sat on his knees and finally let out the tears that overwhelmed him. He let out a wale of sobs until his nose ran. "Kenny please, just get up." He didn't want to be an Ackerman. He never asked to be one. Why couldn't he have been born in a different place? To a different family? Erwin smiled so warmly at him. He wanted him. But why him? He was so scared of what that meant. -Levi don't cry.- His mother's voice filled his mind -You're not weak for being afraid. You're not weak for losing control.-

His uncle didn't budge and eventually, Levi gave up, tossing the bottles in the trash. He picked his uncle up by the legs and dragged him back into the master bedroom. He made his way back to the kitchen and started cleaning when a light hit his face. He looked threw the window and saw the warm light from Erwins' living room once again. Something came over him. That built up fire finally burst into flames and he wiped his face down, running out of his house and back to Erwins' door. He gave a heavy knock and when Erwin answered, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face to his. His mouth was angry and greedy and full of need. Erwin pulled him in, surprised, only to find himself pinned on the closed-door by Levi, kissing him more. Erwin returned it. Passionate and full of lust, pulling him closer and holding him on his waist. They eventually fell to the ground, Levi sitting on Erwin's lap, holding his face as he kissed him. His heart racing as Erwin ran his hands against his thighs and on his hips. Levi broke away and looked deep into Erwin's eyes."You want the real me." He undid his scarf and pulled his turtleneck over his head, revealing all the scars on his body. His hair falling out of place back around his face. His slim muscular build and pale skin made Erwin's lust rise within him. "You'll get the real me."


End file.
